The capability of mobile devices to obtain location data using an internal Global Positioning System (GPS) chipset or some other means has become ubiquitous and also required in order to facilitate E911 services. Also ubiquitous are various commercial mobile device applications that make use of mobile device location data in order to provide services. Along with the benefits associated with location based services, privacy concerns have arisen related to tracking of individual mobile device user locations.
Understandably, because of such privacy concerns, many mobile device users either decide not to use location based applications and services at all, or adjust privacy settings so that no location data is provided by the mobile device to any applications or external systems, rendering the applications useless. The nature of a mobile device as being “mobile” however, lends itself greatly to the potential for feature and service optimization based on location changes and corresponding changes in various conditions. The prevention of access to mobile device location data by external systems is therefore detrimental to achieving and delivering optimal mobile device performance and features.